Angel's Tears
by Life is Full Of Regrets
Summary: Sequel to Same. Vlad has been sealed away and everything is back to normal. But what's is this snow that steals life and happiness? DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Well, the first chapter of the sequel to Same is up. And much sooner than i expected. anyways, i don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I only own the OCs eg. Amber, Johan, Snow. Just a note but italics is Silver talking and Sam's thoughts and for this chapter, the spell to seal away Johan.**

* * *

"I'm off!" I yelled out as I ran out the door. Vlad had been sealed away and Tucker had been rescued and now knew both mine and Danny's secret. An air of calm and peace had returned. Danny had also confessed his feelings for me and I, after remembering everything I had gone through with Danny had confessed that I liked him as well. As of now, we were dating, much to the dismay of Paulina and almost the whole female population in Casper High. Even though it was rare for me, I was in high spirits. Everything that had been troubling me, I had finally gotten them off my chest. I stopped abruptly when a cold wind blowing and looking up, I saw blue snow falling from the sky. Reaching out to touch it, I felt horrid when it fell onto my hand. Sadness, I felt extremely sad. Random thoughts went through my mind at the moment. '_I'm sure Danny doesn't love me…', 'It would be better if I weren't alive', 'I'm worthless, I can't do anything right'_ these thoughts clouded my mind. I felt my heart grow heavier with each thought.

'_Snap out of it, Sam!'_ I opened my eyes and found myself kneeling on the ground, clutching my head.

"What…What happened?" I asked.

"_That blue snow…witches and ghosts in the past used to call it the Angel's Tears. Normal humans are not able to neither see nor feel it. You should get away from here. It not only makes you feel extreme sadness, it drains your power and weakens you"_ _said_ Silver in my mind. I nodded and began running; only turning to look back once I had gone far enough. The blue snow had stopped falling and I gave a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" I muttered to myself as I walked on to school.

"What was what?" asked a voice, surprising me.

"Danny!" I called out in surprise.

"Yep, I'm here!" said Danny cheerily. I smiled at him but he apparently could see through my smile as he persisted. Relenting, I told him about what I had saw and felt.

"Angel's Tears?" questioned Danny as he looked at me. I nodded and told him what Silver had told me.

"So I can see and feel it too?" asked Danny.

"Most probably" I said as I looked up at the sky.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll be able to beat it. We beat Vlad didn't we?" said Danny as he slipped his hand into mine and held it.

"Yeah, we did" I said, smiling at him.

"Oh man, could you guys don't do this around me? I don't have a girlfriend and you both know it!" said another voice. I turned around to see Tucker who was glaring at the two of us. I gave a sigh and punched him on the arm lightly.

"You don't have a girlfriend? Then what about Valerie?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Well…We…We…We haven't gone on a date yet!" protested Tucker. I simply sighed and shook my head.

"You have, you idiot. Just ask her to be your girlfriend and get it over with Tucker" I said as I knocked him on the head.

"Fine, fine, I know" said Tucker as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Come on, we'll be late if we keep dawdling here" I said as I ran off with Danny, leaving Tucker behind us trying to catch up. As we settled down in the classroom, I looked out the window and was surprised to see more blue snow falling. I watched as it fell onto a flower bud which withered on contact. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Danny" I whispered as I tugged at his sleeve.

"Look" I pointed at the flowers which had been withering on contact with the snow.

"What's happening?" whispered Danny as he too was as surprised as I was at the sight.

"I don't know, maybe Silver can provide us with some answers" I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated on contacting Silver.

"_I suppose you want to know what happened back there" _said Silver. I nodded and waited for Silver's answer.

"_The blue snow is not exactly an Angel's Tears. You still remember about the great evil that Amber was talking about? In the past, this evil used this snow to steal life and happiness from everything. Right now, the snow is still too weak to be seen or felt by humans. However, if this snow continues to fall, this evil will become stronger and the snow will be able to steal the lives of humans" _explained Silver.

"Miss Manson…Miss Manson!" called out Mr. Lancer. Turning to the front, I saw Mr. Lancer glaring at me.

"Sorry…I thought I saw something over there" I said.

"Miss Manson, I hope that this will not happen again" said Mr. Lancer. I nodded and pretended to pay attention.

"So? What did Silver say about it?" asked Danny. I related what Silver had told me to him. Danny had been very worried when he heard about how it could steal life and happiness from living beings.

"This blue snow…we have to find a way to stop it as soon as possible" I said.

"I know but what can we do? We have no idea what it is and we don't even know if it has any weaknesses" said Danny.

"Maybe the book might have a clue" I whispered to Danny as I saw Mr. Lancer looking over. Pretending to be engrossed in the book, I nudged Danny who took the signal and like me, pretended to be engrossed in it. Soon after, it was time for break. As we sat at the table, I filled Tucker in on the news.

"That's not fair you know? You two get to do all the exciting things!" complained Tucker as he bit into his 'lunch'. I turned away in disgust, unable to watch.

"_Something's coming. Be careful. It may strike at any time"_ said Silver.

"There's something coming for us. We need to be careful" I said as I and Danny turned to look at Tucker.

"Hey! Why are you two looking at me?" asked Tucker indignantly.

"Because you're more prone to getting attacked and kidnapped than Danny and I together" I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I do not!" protested Tucker.

"Yeah you are. You got kidnapped by Vlad and the thing you worry about is your PDA! Honestly!" I said as I smack my palm against my forehead.

"Hey, it's not like I asked him to kidnap me!" protested Tucker. I sighed and merely shook my head.

"You know, I've been thinking it's been too quiet lately. No ghost attacks and suddenly this blue snow turns up…you think it's connect to this great evil that everyone's talking about?" asked Danny.

"Maybe…Silver did say it can affect ghosts too…Maybe the blue snow steals the ghosts' energy from them" I said as I thought about it.

"What the heck is that?!" I heard someone yell. Turning around, I saw something that resembled a griffin.

"It's a griffin?!" I called out in surprise when I had gotten a closer look at it. It reared its head and opened its beak where a ball of air gather, swirling and becoming bigger and bigger.

"Danny!" I turned to find Danny who nodded and dashed off. I rushed off to the nearby girls' toilet. I had to change out of my clothes or else I'd be too recognizable. Slipping on the mask, I dashed out to confront the griffin. By now the students had already evacuated and I hoped that Tucker was amongst them. Danny was already fighting the griffin by now, firing blast after blast at it whenever it showed an opening. However, sometimes it would fly and that made it difficult to land a hit on it.

"Danny! I'll freeze those wings!" I called out to Danny who nodded.

"Dragon of ice, take on your form and serve me" I chanted. The dragon appeared much like how the water dragon would and I sent it at the griffin wings which froze.

"Now, Danny!" Danny fired another ectoblast at it and kept on as it remained immobile.

"How do we defeat it?" I called out in desperation when I saw that even though it had been harmed greatly, it would not disappear and Danny's thermos could not be used on it since it was made to capture ghosts.

"_You and Danny must instead of using your eyes, use your mind's eye to help you locate it weak spot. If you hit its weak spot it should disappear"_ I nodded and related to Danny what Silver had said. Both of us closed our eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, I felt as though I was falling through a pit. When I opened my eyes however, all I saw was darkness and two figures. One of them was Danny, I could tell. The other was the griffin. Its figure was brown in colour but I saw a red spot below its head on its neck.

"The neck!" both Danny and I yelled out simultaneously.

"Fire, gather and burn my enemy to ashes" I chanted. Fire appeared in front of me in a ball and I fired it at the griffin's neck just as Danny fired an ecto ball at it. Both our attacks hit it at the same time and we watched as the griffin reared it's whole upper body, looking as though it was in anguish before turning into ash and was blown away by the wind.

"At least we defeated it" said Danny as he looked on. I nodded and turned to go the girls' bathroom to change back into my regular attire.

"I don't think any of the staff will be happy to see this damage" I said as I looked at the cracked walls and holes.

"Guess we'd better get out of here then" said Danny as he picked me up and flew off.

"Danny! What if someone saw?" I asked as I clung on to him. At that, he turned us invisible and smiled at me. Sighing, I shook my head and let myself relax in his arms. I closed my eyes as I leaned against his chest.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

"So, she has gotten this strong already…and that boy too…I will have fun with them when the time comes" said a figure in the darkness as it laughed maniacally.

"Master what do you need them for?" asked another smaller figure as it looked at the pair through the crystal ball.

"Soon, you will know. For now let them enjoy this peace…soon they will feel such terrible pain that they will come to me" said the figure.

"I'm going to the human world, Snow. Take care of things here while I'm gone…and make sure to capture more ghosts…their energy is most delicious" said the figure as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yes" said Snow as it bowed low and turned to the captured ghosts which were being suspended in tubes of green water.

Back to Danny and Sam

"We should find Tucker. He's probably panicking by now" I said as I felt a sudden chill. _'This chill…I felt it when that blue snow appeared'_

"Danny! Get us down now!" I called out desperately. Danny nodded and immediately began to descend.

"The snow's coming again" I said as I saw it fell from the sky. Danny landed and placed me gently on the ground.

"We have to run. Let's go to my house it's near here" said Danny as we began to run, trying to avoid the blue snow. When we reached his house, he slammed the door shut and I looked through the window to see it falling along with white snow.

"It's been going on and off around us…what's the meaning of this?" I said as I looked at the plants which withered on contact with it and animals which fell.

"I don't know…maybe Clockwork can provide us with some answers" said Danny as he headed to the basement.

"Wait…Who is Clockwork?" I asked as I held Danny back.

"He's a ghost who controls time and lives in the ghost zone" explained Danny. I nodded and was about to follow him when I felt my knees buckling and fell. '_What's going on?'_ I thought as I clutched at my chest which was hurting.

"Sam? What's happening?" asked Danny as he knelt down beside me.

"I…don't know…but it hurts…" I managed out.

"_Silver, what's happening?" _I asked as I breathed hard.

"_Even I do not know…but this may be a sign to tell you not to go near the ghost zone. Get away from it and maybe the pain will stop" _said Silver. I stood up and began to move away from the basement. As I moved farther away from it, the pain stopped and I could breathe easily.

"I think we shouldn't go near the ghost zone. Silver said that what happened just now may have been a sign to stay away from it" I said to Danny. He nodded and said,

"I'll go. It probably only applies to you. I'll be fine"

"No. Don't you get it? It stopped both me and you from going…which means whatever is in there is out to get us both" I said.

"I suppose you're right…but going into the ghost zone is the only way we're going to get answers" said Danny.

"The book might provide us with some answers" I said.

"Let's hope so. Come on, I'll fly you home" said Danny as he held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to him, holding me tightly against him. He took off without a word and soon we found ourselves in my room. Heading to the drawer, I took out the book.

"Silver Wolf" I said as I called out my guardian. Shrinking him when he appeared, I asked him whether the book would have answers.

"_It may have…even I am not clear about it. I was born after the great battle" _said Silver. Nodding, I opened the book and asked it to show me, Danny and Silver what had happened during the great battle. Suddenly, something like a black hole appeared which swallowed up everything. When I opened my eyes, I found myself floating in the air, along with Danny and Silver.

"What's going on?" I turned to Silver for answers.

"_It is showing us what happened in the past" _explained Silver. People began to appear but they were dressed in robes and gowns holding wands and staffs. And I saw the same blue snow falling on them.

"Johan is here! We must delay him until the spell is completed!" yelled out a man as he pointed his staff forward and the people charged forward.

"Such fools…All of you are weak and yet, you think you can defeat me?" said a mysterious voice. Turning to it, I saw a winged figure slowly stepping into the light. He had long flowing dark blue hair and red eyes that shone. The wings on him were not white like Amber's but black with the tips red and dripping blood. He held out his palms and the wind assaulted the people, slashing them. I looked on in horror as they fell one by one in a pool of blood.

"Stop" commanded a voice. Turning around, I saw Amber walking forward, towards Johan.

"I see you've finally decided to come out, Amber" said Johan as he smirked at her. Without saying anything, Amber summoned her guardian and began fighting Johan. Spells after spells were cast, both sides taking hits and misses. I watched on as Amber called on her weapon. My eyes widened in surprise when she called out another guardian.

"Silver…it's not possible to have two guardians is it?" I asked as I looked on at the fight. Her first guardian had been a fire phoenix while her second guardian was a dragon which was white in colour.

"_Suzaku and Ryuu…the two guardians who were said to have played an important part in the sealing…and the two most powerful guardians the magical world has ever seen_" said Silver as he looked on in surprise. As Johan fell, weakened along with Amber, the man rushed forward with a group of witches and wizards behind him.

"Now, use the sealing spell!" said the man as Amber stood and chanted with them.

"_Life, that fills this world, light, that vanquishes shadows and brings warmth, ice, that freezes evil, fire, which turns evil to ashes, earth, which hides the sins, wind, which calms the soul, lightning, which strike evil wherever it goes, water, which washes away the sins, merge with the life that have gathered and seal this soul…hide it beneath the earth, wash away its evil and with that said, ice freeze it forever and only with the blood of the 12 of us guardians will this seal be undone and this evil set free" _I watched as the elements that had called upon merge with the ice that had frozen Johan. When the light disappeared, he was encased in stone.

"_That sealing spell is the most powerful that was ever created…This Johan must been very powerful for them to resort to it_"said Silver as we found ourselves back in my room.

"Silver…how is it possible for Amber to have two guardians? She herself told me that every witch and wizard can have only one guardian" I said as I turned to Silver.

"_I don't know how but maybe her second guardian might have been from her mother, someone with direct blood connections with her. It has been said that if a witch or wizard dies protecting someone from his/her family, their guardian would then reside in the person's heart and come out when the person is in danger" _explained Silver. Suddenly, I heard it, the loud squawk of a bird. However it made my head hurt to hear it and as I clutched my head, I saw Danny doing the same and Silver with his eyes shut tightly.

"It must be another griffin" I said through gritted teeth.

"We have to defeat it" said Danny as he transformed and I slipped on the mask while pulling my 'witch' attire over my regular clothes.

"Let's go" I said as I ran out the door to see the griffin's head.

"It's at the park!" said Danny as he grabbed hold of me and began flying. He placed me down on my feet a safe distance from the wreckage that the griffin had caused.

"We need to sense its weak point" I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated. The sensation came to me again as I felt myself falling and when I opened my eyes; I immediately searched for the griffin. Looking hard, I spotted a red spot under its wings.

"We have to get it up in the air" said Danny as both of us came back to our consciousness.

"I'll use fire on the ground to get it to fly up" I said as I prepared to move forward.

"No! It'll spread. Try and use your water dragon to hit it below the belly. It may fly up" I nodded and chanted the spell, controlling the dragon with my mind and hands. I watched as the dragon flew between the legs and crashed into the griffin's underbelly. It flew up almost immediately. As it spread its wings, Danny fired an ectoblast at the spot, causing the griffin to squawk in anguish and disintegrate into ash.

"We did it" I said as I smiled at Danny. He returned my smile with one of his own.

"Geez, you two are always doing this! Don't you get tired of staring and smiling at each other?" said another voice.

"Don't you ever get tired of interrupting us?" said Danny as I whacked Tucker on the head.

"Ow! And to think I came to check up on you two!" complained Tucker as he looked at me and Danny. I laughed and said,

"Thanks, Tuck. We weren't really in any danger"

"That's what you always say" said Tucker as he laughed along with me

"So, this girl can now use her mind's eye…along with that boy…that's to be expected of course…since that girl is after all HER descendant" said a mysterious figure as it crushed the can of juice it held in its hands. When it opened its hands, only pieces of metal remained.

The next day

"Class, I'd like to introduce to you a new transfer student" said Mr. Lancer as he tried to get the class to settle down.

"You can come in now, Jon" said Mr. Lancer as he gestured to someone. A boy stepped through it and the girls gasped. He was handsome. His hair was midnight black and stopped just above his shoulders. His eyes were a gentle green. And he had a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm Jon and I just came back from Los Angeles" Jon introduced himself. All the girls sighed when they heard his voice. I looked around and shook my head at how hopeless they were.

"Jon, you can take the empty seat at the back" said Mr. Lancer as he pointed to it. Jon however walked towards the seat behind me and Danny and asked the girl if he could have the seat. She obliged and left to take the seat at the back, a dreamy look on her face. I was looking at him in disbelief and was surprised when he smiled at me and said,

"I hope to be friends with you, classmate" I smiled awkwardly as I noted Danny clenching his fists.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one...i might not update for a while since i'll be concentrating on my other stories...geez this is what i get..i can't even keep up with the rest of my stories anyways review and tell me what you think kay? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP. Well, it's been a long time since i updated but since exams are over, i'm updating again**

* * *

"Same here" I said with a polite and guarded smile. Jon smiled at me before turning to his textbook.

"I have a bad feeling about him" muttered Danny as he turned to glare at Jon who merely met his glare with a smirk. I sighed and turned to look at Tucker who was obviously enjoying this.

"You're just jealous" whispered Tucker as he leaned over to Danny. Danny immediately turned bright red and whispered back

"I'm not!" and ignored Tucker as he continued saying how jealous Danny was. I simply smiled and shook my head at Tucker and Danny. Soon, it was time for break. Walking out with Danny and Tucker, I didn't notice Jon sneaking up on us from behind. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap themselves around my neck and someone pull me into a hug.

"Hey! Let go!" I yelled out as I tried to pull the hands away.

"Aww, c'mon Sam don't be so uptight" said Jon as he smiled at me. I pushed him away and glared at him. He continued to smile at me while Danny glowered at him and was about to strike him when I looked over to him, signaling him to keep his temper under control. He hesitated for a moment before putting his hand down and pulling me towards him.

"Sam is my girlfriend so please keep your distance" said Danny as he wrapped his arm around me protectively. Jon simply smirked and said nothing. Danny and Tucker both look enraged and Danny began to lead me away.

"Oh, when I get the chance I'm going to pummel him!" said Danny as he clenched his fist. I sighed and replied.

"If you do, you'll get detention and if you hit him in your phantom form, the public might think you're bad…again" Danny considered this for a moment and even though he stopped talking about beating up Jon, I noticed that he always had a protective arm around me when Jon was near except in the classroom and he was often clenching his fists at the sight of Jon. As we passed by the windows, I noticed something burning in the sky.

"What's that?" I said as I pointed at it, dragging Danny towards the window. Squinting, I managed to make out a snake. All around it, the blue snow flakes was falling and wherever it went, the snow followed. I watched in horror as the people fell one by one as the snow touched them.

"Danny!" I said as I turned to him. He nodded and transformed before phasing out the wall to confront the snake. I ran to the nearest toilet and put on my attire before using the wind spell to fly me out. Once outside, I saw Danny and the snake was already fighting, Danny trying to freeze it.

"Dragon of ice, take on your form and serve me" I chanted and sent the dragon at the snake. The two clashed again and again, head to head, tail to tail. My dragon opened its mouth and sent a beam of ice at the snake while it shot a beam of fire towards it. The two beams clashed in mid air and exploded.

"Wind, blow!" I chanted. It was simple spell that could be used to cool myself down but it could also clear away smoke. Searching the air for the snake, I finally noticed it heading straight towards me. Knowing I wouldn't have enough time to chant a spell to protect myself, I put my hands in front of me and waited for the impact.

"Sam!" called out Danny. When I felt a bright flash of light, I opened my eyes and saw something that resembled a dragon in front of me but before I could make sure, it faded away.

"Sam, are you alright?" asked Danny as flew over. I nodded, a bit shocked.

"What just happened?" I asked as I held my hand out to catch the leaves falling.

"I don't know…something just appeared in front of you and the snake disappeared" said Danny as he helped me up. I concentrated on the image of it in my mind, trying to make it clearer.

"I give up, whenever I try to zoom in on it, my head hurts" I said as I rubbed my head, trying to soothe the throbbing.

"It's a good thing you weren't hurt" said Danny as he looked me over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, don't worry" I said as I smiled reassuringly at Danny.

"It seems those monsters are getting more and more powerful" said Danny as he looked at me seriously.

"Yeah…I get the feeling Johan's behind this but…he's supposed to have been sealed away right?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah…and the guardians died centuries ago…it's impossible for the seal to be broken" said Danny.

"You think Vlad might've done something?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Well, maybe…but how?" said Danny.

"It's at times like this I wish I could contact Amber!" I yelled out in frustration.

"_Keep calm, Sam, there is a way to contact Amber but first you must find her grave"_ said Silver.

"We need to find Amber's grave. But she died centuries ago…how can we find it?" I said as I looked at Danny who shrugged.

"_Use the modern resources. Not all humans are ignorant of the existence of witches"_ said Silver.

"Silver's telling us to use the internet" I said.

"Let's go then"

"First, school" I said as we went back to class and was scolded by Lancer for being late. After school, Danny, Tucker and I met up at Tucker's house since Tucker was the techno geek of our group it would be easy for him to find the information we needed.

"So you need to find the grave location of someone who died centuries ago…piece of cake! Not" said Tucker as he looked at us in disbelief.

"C'mon Tuck, Amber's the only one who can help us right now" I said as I glared at him, clenching my fists in warning.

Alright, alright, don't go all magic on me" said Tucker as he led us to his room.

"This room is still as messy as last year" I said as I stepped over piles of clothes strewn everywhere and CDs.

"Hey! I'm a guy. If it was totally neat I wouldn't be me!" protested Tucker as he turned on his computer and started to search while Danny and I lazed around with me occasionally practicing spells.

"Found it!" exclaimed Tucker, causing both Danny and I to fall of the bed in surprise.

"Where!" I exclaimed as I got up and ran over to him.

"It's in Los Angeles. How are you going to get there?" said Tucker as he looked at me.

"We'll go over the weekend. I'll pay for it" I said, already knowing how to get my parents to agree to it.

"Alright, assuming you can get permission, but how are we going to get to the grave if it's on private property?" asked Tucker.

"You forgot we have Danny here" I said as I looked at Danny who smiled.

Inside the ghost zone

"I see…so they're finding a way to contact her…Amber" there was a hint of regret in it's' voice as it said her name.

"Master?" asked Snow as it walked forward, carrying something swirling and glowing green in a cup.

"Ahh…the ghosts' energy, it was foolish of them to try and fight me. After all, I'm the one who allowed them to live" it said as it took the cup and drank it in one gulp.

"Snow, release one of them and put it under my control. I want it to attack Amity Park on this Friday and choose the one that can control time. It will be most fun to see them suffer" it said before flying off, heading towards Los Angeles.

Back to Amity Park

"Good thing tomorrow's Friday. Remember to pack your things I'll book a flight to Los Angeles early Saturday morning" I said as I looked at the two who nodded. When I reached home, thanks to Danny flying me so I wouldn't miss curfew, I flopped down onto my bed, think about everything that had happened. It was so confusing. How the angels' tears had reappeared and how the seal had perhaps been broken. As I fell asleep and let darkness come over me, I felt it again. The same feeling when Amber first appeared.

"_Sam, you mustn't go to Los Angeles" _said Amber as she stood before me.

"But why?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"_You'll be killed if you go there and yes, Johan has been freed and he is the one causing the blue snow"_ said Amber to my unsaid question.

"How did the seal get broken? Even if it was Vlad, he can't travel through time" I said

"_I cannot say but you must stop Johan and be wary of any human who tries to get close to you. Johan can assume the form of a human. You must be very careful when dealing with him"_ said Amber before she disappeared.

"Oh great, another mysterious villain" I muttered as I sat up. Deciding to check out the book for details on Johan, I called it to me.

"Let's see…Johan was formerly an angel of god but due to unknown circumstances which seems to be linked to the witch Amber, turned against god and became what is known as a fallen angel. It has been proven that he still has his own mind and does not possess the symptoms most angels which had been forced into becoming fallen angels would have, such as the need to kill daily" I real aloud.

"Amber was connected to Johan? Now I really want to know what their relationship is" I muttered as I lied down on my bed and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, I decided to break the news to them.

"Dad, Mom, I'm going to Los Angeles on Saturday" I said as I looked at them for their reaction which was as I had anticipated.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled out.

"I decided to do some research on the history of it and its better if I just went there myself" I said calmly._ 'And find out if Johan is there'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, if it's for a project we won't mind" said my parents.

"But, who are you going with?" they asked. Oh boy, I was hoping they wouldn't ask.

"Danny and Tucker and nothing will happen between Danny and I don't worry, I swear" I said as they nodded yet again. Sighing a sigh of relief, I walked out the door to inform Danny and Tucker of the good news, only to find Danny in his ghost form, talking to a ghost who was plainly attacking him and defending himself. Tucker had hid inside an alley so he wouldn't be hurt. Running to him, I asked,

"What's happening?" while putting on my witch attire over my regular attire.

"I don't know! This ghost just shows up of nowhere and attacks us! What's worse is that Danny knows him and refuses to fight him!" said Tucker. Running out, I chanted,

"Phoenix of fire, take on your form!" as the phoenix appeared, I sent it at the ghost and summoned Silver.

"Silver, get Danny here!" Silver took off while I fired spells after spells at the ghost, only to find them redirected at me. It was a good thing my spells couldn't hurt me since they depended on me to keep them materialized

"Danny, who is that ghost?" I asked when Silver brought him to me and constructed a shield so we could talk.

"That ghost's Clockwork. I don't know why but maybe he's under someone control. He's an ally" explained Danny.

"Silver, any ideas?" I asked.

"_Use your magic to detect if there is another presence within his mind. Once you have found it, defeat it"_ said Silver.

"Well, I'm going to need someone to hold him down and get his staff out of the way. I'm counting on you two!" I said as I took out the book to find out exactly how to do what Silver had said.

"Alright, first I need to place my hand on his forehead and concentrate on going into his mind. Once I find what's controlling him, I use the illusion spell to drive him out…this is going to be hard" I muttered as I went over to Silver and Danny, Silver pinning Clockwork down and Danny keeping his staff out of his reach. Placing my hand on his forehead, I concentrated and soon found myself in his mind which was full of clocks and books.

"Right…now to find the culprit" I said as I picked myself up and wandered through his mind.

"You are Samantha Manson? Descendant of Amber?" said a blob-like white-blue creature as it approached me.

"Found you" I said as I smirked and used the illusion spell on it. With a scream, it vanished and I found myself back in my body.

"Sam, you're alright!" said Danny as he hugged me, causing me to blush slightly.

"Yeah, how's Clockwork?" I asked as he took his arms away.

"He's fine and waking up" said Danny.

"Daniel…what happened?" asked Clockwork as he looked at me and Danny.

"I'm not sure myself. You just attacked us out of nowhere and you were controlled by something" replied Danny.

"I remember now…something with wings came into my lair…time didn't seem to affect him at all…and he defeated me easily" both Danny and I looked at each other.

"Well, I thank you Daniel and Samantha but I must be on my way now" said Clockwork before he flew off. I recalled Silver and went to get Tucker.

"Well, at least we know that this guy isn't affected by time" I said.

"Yeah, which means he's going to be harder to beat than Vlad…" said Danny as we both realized what that meant. We had barely been able to defeat Vlad and if this guy was more powerful than him, it was going to be even harder to defeat him.

"I'm sure you two can do it, after all you defeated his minions easily" said Tucker. Both of us nodded and laughed, Tucker joining in.

In the skies of Amity Park

"Laugh while you can, Samantha, Daniel but soon you'll bow before me" it said.

**Here's the 2nd chapter, hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter! I finally got a bit of my inspiration back. I will be updating all my stories one chapter at a time so updates will be slow. And most likely short. Please bear with me!**

**

* * *

  
**

With Danny, Sam and Tucker

All three looked up, feeling a chill run through them. Looking at each other with concerned faces, they knew what they had felt.

"He's already making his move" commented Sam as they ran to school, knowing that they were late.

"Do you think he's been watching our every move all this time?" asked Tucker as they ran up the steps and dashed into the classroom, relieved to find that the teacher had not yet arrived.

"What do you think he'll do next?" asked Danny as they got settled into their seats.

"If he has been watching our every move, he most like knows we're going to Los Angeles. He could be heading there right now" Sam deduced and looked at the two with a horror-stricken expression. They knew what that meant. If he reached Amber before them and destroyed her spirit through the link her body had with her spirit, Sam could no longer contact Amber and they could very well be on their own in this fight.

"This is bad…" said the three simultaneously; too absorbed in their own thoughts to notice they had said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Anyways…we have to find out who the guy is first, don't we? If we can at least get his name, I might be able to dig up some information" Looking up sharply at Tucker's comment, Sam slapped her forehead and cursed inwardly at her own forgetfulness.

"I know who it is. Amber told me last night in my dream. She said Johan had been released and he's the one causing the blue snow. She also told me not to go to Los Angeles" Sam said, looking towards the two.

"If she says we shouldn't go, shouldn't we listen to her? Are you still going despite that, Sam?" asked Danny as he looked at her.

"But if we don't go, we'll never get the answers we want!" protested Sam.

"What answers do we want? We know its Johan and he's behind everything. That was the only question we had" said Danny, causing Sam to falter.

"We have to know of a way to defeat him for good" she said.

"If a group of the most powerful witches and wizards in the past couldn't destroy him, much less hurt him, what choice do you think we stand? I know you're curious about Amber but you have to consider your own safety, Sam!" said Danny. Sam stared at him as his words hit her. In her desire to know about her ancestress past, she had neglected the fact that Danny and Tucker could've gotten hurt as well. It was not only her who was in danger.

"I know. I should have thought more about this" said Sam as she looked at Danny, feeling both guilty and regret for what might have happened had she stubbornly insisted that they go to Los Angeles. Danny smiled at her, relief coursing through him. But yet, even as it did, he felt worried and fear for Sam. Sam had always been a logical person who placed the safety of others above her own interests, well, unless it concerned animals. For Sam to have made such a decision, he feared that Johan had somehow gotten to her and was making her make these decisions unconsciously. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Lancer, who immediately called for silence. The lesson began soon after that. As Mr. Lancer droned on in front, Sam looked out the window, having noticed that Danny was doing the same. What she saw both surprised and horrified her. A monster, with three heads, a head of a tiger, a goat and a griffin with a scaly body and horse's legs flew on griffin wings towards the school. Looking at Danny, they nodded at each other and excused themselves from the class.

"Silver" Sam called out, summoning her guardian as she called upon her staff, and took her stance once she was before the monster.

"What on earth is this thing?" asked Danny as he landed next to Sam. Looking to Silver, the two waited.

"_I'm not sure as well. It might have been created by Johan, he most likely combined the DNA of all the animals you see and injected it into the body to create that"_

"Do you know if it has any weaknesses?" asked Sam as she fought it off using a water spell and Danny froze it in place.

"_I cannot sense a weak spot. However, it must be afraid of an element"_ Sam hadn't noticed the monster rushing towards them, but Silver, having sensed the impending danger, coiled its tail around its body and bit on the tiger neck, squeezing it tighter in her coils as it struggled. To relieve Silver of her burden, Sam cast an Earth spell, commanding the plants to hold it in place though that was easily broken. No matter what Danny and Sam tried, it didn't seem to be affected in the least. It wasn't until Danny had thrown and ecto blast at it that we found out its weakness.

As it dodged, the blast set the grass beneath it ablaze and they watched in surprise when it reared back, obviously afraid. Looking at each other, they grinned, having discovered its weakness. As Danny used his ecto blast to create a circle of fire to trap the beast, Sam conjured up one of the most powerful fire spells in the book.

"_Spirit of Fire, grant me your power and protection. Under our contract, I ask that you give me command of the fires of Heaven, Earth and Hell"_ Aiming her staff at the beast and channeling all her energy, Sam fell back as a huge blast of white fire, with a tinge of red and with black-purplish fire spiraling around it was fired from her staff at the beast. The recoil had caused her to fall back and for a moment, she felt an excruciating pain in my arm.

"_Are you alright? You should be more careful. Higher levels spells usually harm the users. Only experienced witches are able to use the spell without hurting themselves" _nodding, Sam grimaced as pain shot up her arm when she tried to move it.

"_I ask that you rest now. The pain will fade within a minute or two" _said Silver before she faded out of sight. Sam thanked her in her mind before looking towards the spot where the beast had stood, only to be greeted by the sight of a brilliantly burning blue fire that consumed it. Its shrieks of pain filled her heart with a sharp ache and memories Sam thought she had long forgotten resurfaced. Looking at Danny, Sam knew he was feeling the same as her and seeing the same memories that we had both locked away.

"Let's get out of here" said Danny. Nodding, Sam cast another spell, one that would take the extraordinary sight to another dimension even though it hurt her arm to do so. When we came back, Tucker was waiting for us, asking us for the details of the fight and lamenting that he could not be there to witness it first hand. He had done a good job of keeping the class from knowing of the beast, having gone to measure that had Mr. Lancer wondering whether the boy was mentally sane. Danny and Sam cracked up silently over that, struggling to imagine Mr. Lancer's expression.

Sam POV

Just when I thought it was over, our conversation was interrupted by shriek that came from outside that sent shivers up my spine. Looking towards the window, I saw the same beast, only this time it had a companion, a huge black bird that looked as though it was burning. As the bird opened its mouth, the beast swing its tail forward and I watched it horror as black fire gather at the bird's mouth and the beast's tail heading towards the building.

* * *

**Advice is welcome on how to improve it! I hope you all enjoyed this latest update of Angel's tears!**


End file.
